WWE camping trip
by Witch-King of Bling Bling
Summary: What happens when some of the guys go on a camping trip Read and find out PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The trip

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE it belongs to Vince McMahon as well as all the characters that are affilated with it.  
  
*Vince is in his office ummmmm "working" with sable.*   
  
Vince: Well sable how about we discuss that raise you were talking about earlier  
  
*intercom* Sir Several Superstars to here to see you  
  
Vince: I didn't ask to see anyon-* The door busts open*  
  
*In walks the undertaker,,john cena, The rock, Matt Hardy, Kane, Shannon Moore, Chris Jericho,and Stone Cold Steve Austin with Eric bishoff*  
  
Vince: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!??!!   
  
Eric: *cowaring* Its n-n-not my fault sir they just made me-*sees trish walk down the hallway*  
  
*eric goes out of the room to work his *cough* ummmmmmm "charm" on Trish*  
  
*everyone narrows they'er eyes as they listen*  
  
*down the hall* Eric: So come here often?  
  
Trish:Get lost-*Eric takes the book she was holding*  
  
Trish:Give it to me eric give it to me!  
  
*eric gives her the book and pulls out a tape recordor and plays what she just said* Eric:*smiling* Oh yeah that will work just fine hehehe....   
  
*mean while back in vince's office* Vince: So what do you wan-*they can hear eric screaming and various other noises* *every one rushes to the door to see what was going only to see eric limp in to the office and away from an angry trish*  
  
*2 min. later* Vince: What do you want?  
  
Cena: Yo dawg me and my hommies here want to get a little chillin'time dig?  
  
Vince:????  
  
Rock:What the Rock thinks this Jabronie means is that the rock and these other monkeys want a vaction.  
  
Kane:*to the rock* DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!!!   
  
Vince: And if I refuse to giving you guys vacation?  
  
Undertaker: We beat your ass until you say other wise*cracks knuckles*  
  
Vince: I could just fire you guys if you did that.  
  
Chris:I don't think you'll be doing that junior my fans would be very mad.  
  
Rock: and the millions- *two guys come out of nowhere* Guys: and millions! *they leave* of the Rock's fans would riot.  
  
*vince's mind* Damn there too popular to fire at once but I'll give them a vacation that will make me happy.  
  
Vince: Ok guys since all of you are such good friends we'er all gonna go on a camping trip.  
  
Everyone but vince: DAMN IT!!!  
  
To be countinued  
  
So how was that good? Crap? let me know I'm the witch king Damn it! 


	2. FEEL MY PAIN!

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE it belongs to Vince McMahon as well as all the characters that are affilated with it.  
  
*Vince smilied at the superstars in a evil manner*  
  
Rock: WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL DO YOU MEAN CAMPING TRIP!!????!!!  
  
Vince: You wanted a vacation and-  
  
Chris: Not with these ass clowns and I was thinking like a beach not some lame ass camping trip.  
  
Matt: I must say this idea doesn't have any Mattituid.  
  
Moore:I agree no mattituid at all and-  
  
Jericho:Would you please....SHUT THE HELL UP!!  
  
Matt:Hey only I can tell him what to do!  
  
Jericho:I can do what I want junior I'm the king of Bling Bling.  
  
Matt: King? Your more like a Jester to me you have less Mattituid than Rosey!  
  
Everyone but Matt and chris: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......  
  
Matt:I Can beat you any time any where!  
  
Chris: I'd like to see you try you Sanctamonus son of a bitch!  
  
*Matt takes a shot at Jericho but kicks Matt in his balls*  
  
Matt:AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!*Cough*   
  
*Shannon attacks chris only to get thrown flat on his ass*  
  
*jericho smirks at them*  
  
*Matt gets up and starts to think of revenge*  
  
Kane: I don't want to go!  
  
Vince: Actually you guys have to go!  
  
John: WHAT!?  
  
Steve:what! *drinks beer and flips vince off*  
  
Vince:Thats right you wanted a vacation and now you all have to go.  
  
*kane is so mad he goes grabs a inturn*  
  
Kane:Feel my pain!  
  
*choke slams him thourgh the window*  
  
*The inturn hits the ground and gets up* Inturn: Hey I'm ok!  
  
*all of sudden something big falls on him*  
  
*Hurricane comes* Hurricane:Rosey how many times do I have to tell you you have to jump highier!?  
  
*the large thing that killed the Intren Turned out to be The S.H.I.T Rosey* Rosey: Sorry hurricane its a good thing this kind intren broke my fall.  
  
Inturne:fat ass.......*dies*  
  
Hurricane: WHATSUPWITDAT!!!???  
  
*in vinces office*  
  
Matt: I'll be Damned.......  
  
Thats it for now Review now! 


	3. They get there

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE it belongs to Vince McMahon as well as all the characters that are affilated with it.  
  
*It was the next day and to the horror of the the guys a van was parked up front and standing next to it was none other than sable and Vinnie Mac him self with a crap eating grin on his face he was detrmined to make this vacation a living hell*  
  
Taker:AWWWWWWW HELL NO!  
  
Rock:The Rock is not amused and nethier are the millions *the same guys come out of nowhere* Guys:and millio-  
  
Vince: Security!!! *Rosey and the hurricane come and drag the guys to god only knows where*  
  
Guys:*while being draged* Rocky rocky rocky.....*disapear in to the buliding*  
  
Matt: Shannon do you have all my things?  
  
*shannon is holding several cases and trunks*  
  
Kane:How much of that is yours?  
  
Shannon:*tired from all the stuff* This one..*points to a small little pocket book* Its actually Ma-*matt covers his mouth*  
  
Kane:What was that?  
  
Matt:Oh nothing he was just saying that how good a dresser I am.*nervous laugh*  
  
*kane thinks matt is laughing at him* Kane: GRRRRRRRRRR..........  
  
*But before he can do anything McMahon speaks* McMahon:What are you waiting for lets get a move on!  
  
*they all pile in to the van after McMahon threatens to make them listen to the Randy savage's new album*  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
*the rock sees a sign and that reads "Camp Crystal lake"*  
  
Rock:*kinda freaked out* Ummmmm....vince the Rock thinks you should choose another place  
  
Vince:Awww come on rock its just a name.  
  
*they stop the car and everyone piles out*  
  
*later after they have found a spot*  
  
Vince:ok guys lets make camp John,Matt,Shannon,you go get fire wood kane,chris,Undertaker you setup camp and steve,eric,rock you guys can cook lunch.  
  
Taker:and will you be doing?  
  
Vince:Sable and I are gonna-  
  
Taker:NEVERMIND!  
  
*The guys go about their apointied tasks*  
  
*mean while*  
  
Cena:*gathering wood*Man this is wack! *gives shannon the wood who has a large amount already*  
  
Shannon:*turning purple* You......g-guys.....I....I.....can't....*Matt throws another peice of wood making shannon falls down with a good 289 pounds on him*  
  
Matt:Shannon get up all you've been doing is goofing off.  
  
Cena:you know man I think we need a rest too.  
  
Matt:Ok john *they both jump on the piles of wood crushing shannon even more.  
  
Shannon:*passes out from the pain whlie matt and john start to tell stories*  
  
Thats all for now. What are you waiting for? Review. Stop reading. ok listen to me you little puke if you don't stop reading you'll be sorry   
  
STOP READING AND REVIEW DAMN IT!!!!! 


	4. MONKEY!

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE it belongs to Vince McMahon as well as all the characters that are affilated with it.  
  
*meanwhile at camp*  
  
Taker:*while unloading some stuff* Damn it we just had to complain.  
  
Jericho:Yeah Its everyone's fault but mine.  
  
Taker:Stop bitching and get to work!  
  
Jericho:I am not bitching!*grabs a bag*  
  
*taker is about to smack the taste out of jericho's mouth when he notices something*  
  
Taker:Where is kane?   
  
Jericho:How the hell should I know? *they both hear somthing and go see what it is*  
  
*They see Kane looking up in a tree*  
  
Kane: Ok you furry son of a bitch give me the matches and maybe I won't kick your furry little ass!  
  
Taker:Kane what the hell!?  
  
Kane:That monkey stole my matches!  
  
Jericho:Oh ok-MONKEY!!?????!!!!???!!!  
  
Taker:No way! *looks up and his hit with some monkey crap* *wipes face* that son of a bitch!  
  
Jericho:Ha-*gets hit with crap* *wipes face* ok its on now!  
  
Taker:Whats a monkey doing in the woods anyway?  
  
Kane:Hell if I know!  
  
jericho:I say we kill the furry son of bitch!  
  
Kane:Yeah I say we set him on fire!  
  
Taker:Thats your answer for everything plus how are you gonna set him on fire when you don't have any matches!?  
  
Kane SO! I DON'T CARE I STILL WANT TO SET THAT BASTARD ON FIRE!  
  
Taker:THAT WON"T WORK YOU IDOIT!  
  
KANE:DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!!  
  
Jericho:Would you two please....SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
*the guys start to insult each other soon its an all out brawl and the monkey takes this chance to run away*  
  
Ok that was well Thats it for now tell me what you think. crap goodness or just rantings of a madman? let me know! 


	5. Eric gets laiddon't worry its not as bad...

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE it belongs to Vince McMahon as well as all the characters that are affilated with it.  
  
Steve: ok now to go look for some animals to shoot for food...Hey rock do we have everything?  
  
Rock:*holding a check list* Guns check *points to a arsenal that would make the U.S Armed forces jealous* Traps check *points to some ungodly traps*  
  
Steve: I got the bait *Pulls out the bound and druged eric bishoff*  
  
Rock:ok lets go *they go*  
  
*The rock and steve are in a bush*  
  
Rock:Let the rock get this strait we put bishoff in this bear suit. *holds up a bear suit*  
  
Steve:yeah.  
  
Rock:Ok.  
  
*they put bishoff in a bear suit the rock leaves and steve poors somthing on bishoff and leaves*  
  
*the guys are walking and comes across a shack*  
  
Rock:The rock thinks we should go-*Sh sh sh cha cha cha*  
  
Rock:did you here that!? steve? steve? steve!?  
  
*turns around and sees steve passed out*  
  
Rock:*the sound stops and the rock decides to water the flowers in a manor of speaking*  
  
Rock:*while pissing* Ahhhhhhhhhhh the rock was worried for a second and so were the millions-*the same guys come out of nowhere*  
  
Guys:and Millons-*jason comes out of nowhere and kills the guys*  
  
Rock:Who in the blue*stops peeing and zips up fly* hell do you think you are!? Killing the rock's fans!  
  
Jason:Grunt-  
  
Rock:IT DOESN"T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!  
  
*Jason takes a swing at the rock but misses and gets a stone cold stunner from a newly awoken steve austin then gets a rock bottom*  
  
Jason's mind:Thats it from now on I'm gonna kill sexy teenagers while they screw and skinny dip....  
  
*a few hours later* Rock:Well the rock still can't belive how good the fishing was*they enter camp with several pounds of fish*  
  
*the rock starts cooking and steve relaxs and starts to drink*  
  
Matt:hey wheres eric?  
  
Steve:Oh yeah better go get him  
  
*he finds finds eric being made a bears bitch*  
  
Eric:Oh my GOD!  
  
Steve:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Eric:MAKE IT STOP SOMEONE HELP ME!!!  
  
*eric gets away but not before reeking of bear love*  
  
Steve:Hey eric looks like you finaly got laid hahahaha!  
  
Eric:Shut up!  
  
Steve:Hey I helped you get laid because I poored a sex drug on you! HA!  
  
Eric:YOU DID WHAT!?  
  
steve:Yup! Hahhahaha!  
  
Eric:You son of-*Steve flips him off and grabs a beer and walks to camp*  
  
Well thats all for now what did you think? Craptacular or a farce like no other? Review! 


	6. Why do they call them fingers?

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE it belongs to Vince McMahon as well as all the characters that are affilated with it.  
  
*everyone is laughing at eric*  
  
Matt:Hey eric I geuss we can call you bitchoff now!*laughs*  
  
Kane:Hahahahahahahahaha.....That bear had to be pretty desperate!*everyone but eric laughs*  
  
Eric:You guys can go straight to hell! *Starts to walk away when that bear came back for some more loving* Oh God!!  
  
*the bear Stared to....well ya know and everyone covered their eyes except for Kane who took out a video camera and began to type the act*  
  
*everyone just sat there with their mouths open while kane just taped the act and it seemed eric was enjoying the bears "company"*  
  
*suddenly the sex drug wore off and the bear just left*  
  
Eric:Baby wait I thought we had plans *bear runs away quickier* *sad* I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SERIOUS!!  
  
Kane: YES I GOT THAT ALL ON TAPE!!! I got blackmail and proof of how desperate bitchoff is for sex not that I needed said proof!  
  
Eric:Yeah thats right keep laughing you big red retard!  
  
Kane:DON"T MAKE FUN OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*KANE then did something that would be a crime aginst humanity if it were anyone else he tied eric up then gaged him pulled out a mini stereo put the head phone on him turned up the volume and pulled out a burnt cd and placed it in the player*  
  
Kane:Feel my pain.....haha!*turns on the cd player*  
  
*Eric screamed and sobed he even prayed but nothing could save him from the horror that was a CD of the Be a man,Hulk rules,and the free styling "skills" of Bill Shatner!* (A/N:Thats scarier than then Jason and Freddy in a "Evening Gown match")  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
*Everyone has decided to go on a hike*  
  
*everyone has the stuff they need except for matt who is using shannon as is own personal pack mule*  
  
Matt:Lets go!  
  
*in the forest*  
  
Taker:Whats that smell!  
  
*they all smell somthing and see its coming from a cabin*  
  
John:Yo dawg I think I know that smell is!  
  
*they get closer to the cabin*  
  
John:Yeah Its weed!  
  
*They here someone talking inside*  
  
*The door opens and out walks none other RVD*  
  
RVD:*Stoned*What are you guys doing here-*looks at hand*  
  
*The rest of the guys were about to snap Rob out of it when the fumes from the drugs took there effect and everyone started to get lost in th mystries of there hands*  
  
RVD:How come they call them fingers....  
  
well thats all for now review please 


	7. Monkey strikes again!

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE it belongs to Vince McMahon as well as all the characters that are affilated with it.  
  
*Everyone has snaped out of the drugs*  
  
RVD:Well I got the munchies*goes inside the cabin*  
  
Taker:What happened?  
  
Kane:We-*RVD runs out very Pissed*  
  
RVD:Ok you sons of bitches WERE IS MY WEED!??!??!  
  
Taker:Hell if I know!  
  
Kane:Maybe you smoked it all?  
  
Rob:No!WAS IT You Kane!?  
  
Kane:NO!   
  
Rob:Ok so maybe it was you! *points at you* or that guy up there*Points to the athour*  
  
*everyone gives rob the "What is this guy on" look*  
  
Undertaker:Rob who are you pointing to?  
  
*rob shrugs then they here somthing they all turn around and hit with Monkey crap*  
  
KANE Jericho Taker:YOU!  
  
RVD:HEY THAT FURRY BASTARD HAS MY WEED!  
  
Rock:What in the blue hell is a monkey doing in the woods!?  
  
Kane:I don't know! But he has my matches!  
  
Taker:Get him! *All the guys except Vince who has disapeared in the cabin with sable are rushing the monkey when he throws some bear bate on them*  
  
*The guy real back as the monkey leaves*  
  
Taker:He is getting away!  
  
Steve:Nevermind that crap! Look! *Points to a swarm of bears looking for food*  
  
*all the guys pull out a weapon that is afilated with wrestling*  
  
*the bears Glare and aproach*  
  
Taker:*Spining the chain* ITS SHOW TIME!  
  
*The fight lasted for hours until RVD Did a Van daminator on a bear causing it to hit the cabin ruining Vince and sable's "special Alone time"*  
  
*Vince put on his clothes Grabed a gun and walked out with that death look*  
  
Vince:DIE YOU FURRY BASTARDS!!*Fires at the bears nearly hitting the undertaker in the process*  
  
Taker:HEY!  
  
Vince:SORRY! *Shoots more of the bears* *under his breath* Damn I missed.....  
  
WHat are you wating for reveiw! 


	8. Kane and Taker remember

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE it belongs to Vince McMahon as well as all the characters that are affilated with it.  
  
Austin:(A/N: I know he is gone but he will be back) *Bleeding from the arm* Vince you suck at shooting........*passes out*  
  
Taker:I know what will wake him up *Pulls out some beer and pops the top*  
  
Steve:*sits up and reaches for the beer* Gimme that beer som' Bitch! *Grabs it and drinks while sable wraps up the gun shot wound*  
  
Rvd:*Smoking weed that he found in the cabin* Hey guys always wear a thick lether glove when giving a porkypine a hand job.  
  
Kane:Its true I did it once without a glove and-*everyone stares at kane*  
  
Rock:This Jabronie is even weirder than that one singer thats a boy pedafile.....  
  
Everyone but RVD: HIO!!!  
  
RVD:*Like Ed McMahon* YES!  
  
Kane:That was odd......  
  
Taker:This coming from a man who gives porkypines hand jobs with out wearing a glove no less....  
  
Kane:Well at least I didn't jump in the sewer Butt naked yelling I hump trees!  
  
Taker:AWW one time I did that I was wasted too and it was bet,I won 20 bucks!  
  
kane:What about the time you tried to kill jay leno!  
  
Taker:That was you!   
  
Kane:Oh yeah.....  
  
Taker:I tried to kill Letterman.  
  
Kane:Wait you din't win 20 bucks....if I right remember you only won two cents....  
  
Taker:Really? Damn I was wasted!  
  
Kane:Yup.  
  
Jericho:Would you two please Shut the hell up-*Just then a random rock that was thrown from the sky *Wink wink* hits jericho in the head knocking him out*  
  
Kane: FReeze frame! *Everyone stops but him* Here is your bribe Mr.king *Hands the athour some money*  
  
*Everything goes back to normal*  
  
Well thats all for now its shorter than I would like but hey its funny right? Damn well better be......  
  
Review!!! 


	9. Stolen Goods

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE hell I don't own this computer.....  
  
*the guys are at the camp looking for some stuff that myestriesly disappered*  
  
MAtt: Were Is My snuggy buggy!!  
  
John:Yo Yo Yo Someone jacked my gear and what the hell is a "snuggy buggy"?  
  
Matt:Well-  
  
Kane:WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS STOLE MY GASOLINE!???!!!!  
  
Vince:*from the inside of the tent* Calm Down! Frist you all Shut the hell up! second were the hell is my topae!?*sticks his head out and the guys laugh there asses off*  
  
RVD:Hey you guys seen my weed?  
  
Taker:No and what the hell are you doing here anyway?  
  
RVD:I dunno all I know is I'm *does thumb thing and what sounds like a crowd joins in* ROB VAN DAM!  
  
*Taker looks around as does everyone else but Rob*  
  
Taker:the hell was that...  
  
RVD:Just the wind?  
  
Taker:Yeah sure whatever that works.  
  
Jericho:How long have we been on this God forsaken Camping trip anyways?  
  
Kane: 2 months..er I mean a day. hehehehe...*looks around nervous*  
  
Jericho:well I'm sick of this K-rap!  
  
Rock:Shut the bull hell up!  
  
Jericho:Make me you ass clown and stop riping off my phrases!  
  
Rock: yeah whatever *looks in his bag* were in the bull hell is my big suit case of sun glasses! *the rock begins to sob uncontrolabley*  
  
Jericho:Baby...*looks at were his stuff is* OH NO!! This is the wrost thing that could happen!  
  
Taker:The foods missing!?  
  
Rob:I smoked all my weed!?  
  
Kane:we don't have any Gas!?  
  
Steve:We'er out of beer!?  
  
Jericho:No I lost my mirror! *begins to cry with the rock*  
  
Taker: ok...  
  
*shannon runs out of the woods away from a small furry thing* Shannon: Someone kill it!  
  
Steve: ok *pulls out a guy and shoots it agian and agian then goes to see what it is* what the hell is this? *holds it up*  
  
Vince:you shot my topae *begins to sob with jericho and the rock*  
  
well there you go I hope you like it review..................now! 


	10. What the hell Its Over?

ok before I start I would like to say that my spelling sucks and I don't have spell check so don't get on my case about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE hell I don't own this computer.....  
  
*vince, The rock, and jericho are still sobing*  
  
RVD: hey guys look at this...*rvd holds up a lone peice of fur*  
  
Taker: What is it?  
  
Kane:Off hand I'd say its monkey fur,strong, age unknown, from the rare and dangerous albano monkey....  
  
*taker stares at kane*  
  
Kane:but its only guess...  
  
Taker: Albano monkey!? What the hell is wrong with you!?  
  
KANE:How do you explain that monkey that throws crap at us!?  
  
Taker:well rob is the one that found the fur *taker looks over at Rob who is reading everyones favorite magizine the High Times*  
  
Rob:*while reading* Damn those limberals and their anti Pot laws!  
  
Taker:ok that was pointless...  
  
*Chris who has finnaly stoped crying and is mad that he hasn't been spoken of since the begining of the chapter decides to tell taker somthing*  
  
Chris:Ok You Asinine Ass Clown shut the hell up and listen to me we are getting out of this god forsaken forest!  
  
Kane: Asi-nine?  
  
Jericho:Kane I would love to talk speech with you but we need to get out of this place!  
  
Vince:*stop sobbing and managed to magically find some more hair* Oh no you don't we stay here until I say we can go Because I'm vince McMahon Damn it!  
  
*Everyon glares at vince and they surround and aproach him* Vince: wha-*everyone starts to beat the hell out of vince*  
  
Vince:*while being slugged* Ok....Maybe we should go.......*taker hits vince with a chair that he got out of nowhere*  
  
Vince:oh Stop I'm vince mcmahon Damn it.......*passes out*  
  
Shannon:Ok now that we knocked out vince I think we should go to van  
  
Jericho:No that won't work- wait I have it! we should steal the van and leave vince here!  
  
Eric:I'll never leave Mr. McMahon! *steve stunners eric and ties him up*  
  
Matt:Why you are taking him with us?  
  
Steve:So I have someone other than jericho to run ragged.  
  
Kane: What about  
  
Kane:What about MEEEEE!?  
  
Steve:what about you?  
  
Kane:I dunno I just haven't said anything in while...  
  
Chris:ok whatever lets get out of here! *the guys go to where the Van was only to see That damn Monkey commting Grand Theft Auto*  
  
Taker that son of a Bitch!  
  
*the monkey drives off but before he goes to far he flips off the guys leaving them in the wild*  
  
Taker:how the hell are we gonna get back now!?  
  
Shannon:Umm Guys-  
  
Kane:Damn that monkey!  
  
Shannon:Guys-  
  
Jericho:We'er gonna die!  
  
Shannon:GUYS!!  
  
Kane:what?  
  
*shannon points to a town only a few miles away*  
  
Jericho:......  
  
Steve:..........  
  
Kane:.............  
  
Taker: Where the hell did that come from......  
  
Shannon:we must not of notices it? *nervous laugh*  
  
*kane Chokeslams shannon and Matt*  
  
Taker:what the hell was that for?  
  
Kane:I felt like it....  
  
Taker:ok lets just go......  
  
Cena:Yeah Dawg I barely have any lines in this story anyway...  
  
*and so all the guys left for the town and went to a bar*  
  
Taker:I called the WWE there sending buses to get us....  
  
Matt:Good  
  
Cena:What ever happened to the monkey anyway?  
  
*Just then the monkey walks*  
  
Taker:Holy crap it the monkey and he has come back to kill us!  
  
Jericho:wait thats no monkey its the A-Train wearing a Mask!  
  
Matt:in that case it his monkey!  
  
*everyone laughs but Train*  
  
Train:Shut up you maybe laughing right now! But look how much money I made selling your stuff! *holds up a bag full of cash*  
  
Taker:So thats why you stole are things!  
  
Train:That and I like weed....  
  
RVD:But why did you throw crap at us?  
  
Train:ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm*runs out the door*  
  
The End...?  
  
Ok thats it its all done I hope you like the last chapter bye for now!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
